Blood Prince Alterintives
by Frostgem
Summary: Toushiro is a demon and this is the many ways this could be found out or effect the Bleach storyline. Alternative versions of my Fanfiction The Blood Prince but you don't have to read that if you don't want to.
1. Intro

Welcome to a collection of Alternative versions of my fan fiction Blood Prince. You can enjoy most of these without reading blood prince but some may be a bit confusing if you haven't.

The basics is, Toushiro is a demon and these are they many ways it could be discovered or effect the Bleach storyline. Some of these may get carried on some may not we'll see what the reactions are.

For now assume these are all scribbled ideas and enjoy.

Lots of love to all FrostGem


	2. Unaware

**Authors Notes: I do not own bleach.**

**bit of back story to this one, as the chapter title suggests in this one Toushiro is unaware of his demon heritage, taken out of hell not long after his creation by the soul society and kept unaware since then.  
**

**Obviously you see how this would have turned out to be interesting.**

* * *

Running after an arrancar Ichigo slapped straight into an invisible wall.

"Ouch, jeez." He rubbed his face glaring up and touching the barrier, "Stupid barriers."

The advanced squad caught up.

"Some sort of barrier." Rukia examined it putting her hand on it also.

"So she led us here for what?" Ichigo growled, "To see me hit my face?"

"It was quite funny," Rangiku giggled.

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped.

"Seems I'm invited…" Toushiro said in a short silence.

Eyes moved to the young captain's who was testing the barrier only to have half his hand slip through and disappear. The others tried it but like it had done with Ichigo and Rukia theirs hand pressed against it rather than going through it.

"You shouldn't go on your own." Rangiku frowned.

"No but we can't let it go either," He sighed, "Matsumoto and Abari, try find out the perimeter of the barrier while Kuchiki contact the soul society and see what their picking up on their end while Kurosaki goes to Urahara to see what he can analyse."

"But sir," Renji said quietly,

"That's an order!" He snapped, "I know when I need to retreat Abari so please do not worry about me." He turned to the barrier, "I'm not as dumb as Kurosaki."

"H-Hey!"

Ichigo tried to snap at him but he disappeared though the barrier.

"You heard my captain." Matsumoto said sternly, "Let's go!"

With nods the set off.

* * *

Toushiro froze at the sight he was met with. Karuakura town burning in a hellish flame. It couldn't be real, right?

The overwhelming heat that fogged up his senses for a while defiantly felt real.

He shook his head attempting to pull himself back together. He had to find the arrancar.

He caught a glimpse of the figure as he jumped on the broken and blackened building trying to avoid the heat and joined the woman on the roof.

"What is this?" He snapped, "An illusion created inside the barrier?"

"For now," The woman looked round her form changing.

Toushiro pulled out Hyroinmaru. And glared as her white outfit took a darker, red and black turn and her eyes turned to violet and snake like.

"You'll make it reality though." She finished.

"Like hell," Toushiro snapped, "Who are you?"

She just frowned doing what looked like a flash step closer only to have Hyroinmaru swung at her. The woman jumped back to her original position her expression genuinely seeming sad.

"What have those Shinigami done to you little prince?"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

_Ignore what she is saying child, you must deal with her._ Hyroinmaru spoke.

_I want to listen to what she has to say,_ Toushiro replied sternly,

_It will only get in the way, you must attack master_

Toushiro gritted his teeth knowing thing that maybe it was sometimes best to put his curiosity to rest. The woman wasn't an arrancar but whatever she was she was strong. Not to mention he didn't know what effect this barrier was going to have on the human souls caught in it.

He flash stepped and swung behind her. She dodged out of the way slipping round him and restraining him with what looked more like a hug. Hitsugaya struggled in her iron grip as the woman lend down to talk in his ear.

"I'm a demon," She told him,

"What?" He looked round,

She gave a small chuckle, "And so are you."

"I am not a-" He went to snap but he stopped.

Why did what she just say feel some how…right…

_Master! _Hyorinmaru's reatsu exploded throwing the woman away. Hitsugaya struggled to regain his balance, _Retreat child._

Toushiro ignored him and looked to the demon, "Who are you?" he asked a hell of a lot calmer than before.

_Master stop this! _Hyorinmaru snapped.

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._ Hitsugaya snapped at the sword.

The dragon recoiled and Hitsugaya got a vision of his regretful crimson eyes. He cleared it from his mind and focused as the woman came up to him and bent in front of him.

"I am Terial," She told him, "You're guardian blood prince, Daygon."


	3. Hell Chapter

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**No point in back story bit here this is obviously based in the film Hell chapter. **

* * *

Ever since the news on the sinner appearing in Karakura and a little time before people had noticed Captain Hitsugaya become a little…twitchy.

He was jumpy, snappy and overall his fuse was shorter than usual.

Some thought that maybe he was simply annoyed they had so little information on hell and only sent Renji and Rukia to deal with it.

Others thought maybe he was scared since there were plenty of tales of horrible demons praying on souls in the dead of night. A number specifically targeted at children.

Rangiku, probably the one who knew him the best didn't know what to say when Ukitake asked her about it.

"I'm sorry," She told him, "I really don't know what's wrong with him. I've never seen him like this and even staying to do the paper work hasn't cheered him up."

In truth was that he could feel it.

He could feel from the Soul Society, the sinners disturbing the machine that was the hells will and it sent an irritation though his mind that he couldn't seem to just forget.

It was there all the time. Pounding at him. The reason for his bad mood.

His father was the devil. His father was hell. Toushiro, or Daygon was created from him and had an annoying connection back to his home.

Hell's will, Lucifer's will the connection imprinted onto Toushiro and although the urge was great he had no intention of going to sort it out. For all he knew that's what his father wanted him to do.

He'd found at least one way passed it though, focusing on Hyroinmaru.

As he did standing in the 3rd captain's meeting since this all began. His teal eyes were phased out as they had been lately but the other's didn't seem to mind. The situation at the moment was too much for them to have the time to ask.

_A hollow with long orange hair roared the scattered bodies of Renji Rukia and Uryuu around him as the cero fire up though the 3 higher levels of hell. A grey haired sinner laughed as it smashed though the hell gate._

Toushiro's head had suddenly pricked up and he blinked realising what he just saw.

"Shit…"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto interrupted Myuri's talk and even though he was annoyed the captain's turned their heads.

"The situation in the world if the living just got worse." The boy told him.

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya? How could you possible know that?" Kurosichi snapped.

"The hell gate was just destroyed…" He replied knowing full well they wouldn't believe him but it just came out anyway like an alarm system.

"I usually do not but I have to agree with Captain Kurosuchi," Unohona said looking over the young captain, "How could you know that?"

There was no reply and Hitsugaya's eyes wandered away.

"Answer her Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto ordered.

The boy sighed opening his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the ruckus outside the door.

"P-Please let me in," Said a voice, "It's really important! I mean life and death!"

"Let them in!" Yamamoto boomed and the door was opened to a small squad 12 member.

"T-Thank you head captain." She quickly bowed.

"What is it?" Kurosuchi questioned.

"T-The hell gate sir. W-We just picked it up. It's destroyed."

There was a silence in the room and eyes wandered back to the young 10th captain in amazement.

"Captain Soi Fon, report to the Kido Corps and ask to get a squad ready to hold back the misima," Yamamoto had to be quick to bring his eyes off, "Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kuchiki you and a few squads will be accompanying me to the world of the living to hold back the hells will. Dismissed!"

The captains began to disappear but as Hitsugaya got to the door Yamamoto sounded again,

"Except for you Hitsugaya."

The boy stopped and turned round to face the man. He walked back in the room and Yamamoto waited until everyone is gone before asking the question for a third time.

"Now, Hitsugaya," He said, "Would you care to tell me how you know about the hell gate before squad 12 had picked it up?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out…

_Hyorinmaru…? What am I supposed to say?_

_I know you are scared little one but lying in the position you are in would not be a wise move._

_But I don't know if he's dealt with demons before. I don't know what he'll do._

"Please Hitsugaya," Yamamoto's voice came out surprisingly soft, "I realise by now it means some kind of connection between you and hell I just wish to know it is not something that threatens us."

Toushiro blinked,

"You think I've made deal?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Perceptive as always but knowing you this deal was not made with ill intention but Lucifer can twist things."

"There's no deal, Head captain," Toushiro told him, "The reason I knew about the hell gate was because….because…"

It was hard. He didn't want to come right out and say he was a demon cause Yamamoto might assume straight away seeing as he has already had experience with his father.

"Do you know about Lucifer's project? The child he was trying to create?" He said cautiously.

Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly, "The one that supposedly escaped hell and his father."

Toushiro's eyes wandered down to the ground and he nodded, "…That's how I know. Because I still have a connection because I was created from my father."

"You are a demon." Yamamoto rose from his seat.

Hitsugaya nodded dread ripping at his heart.

"And you have been hiding in my ranks even obtaining Captain position. Why?" The head cpatin questioned.

"My powers are sometimes unstable. I could not go on just living, I needed an outlet for them and hunting hollows was perfect." He replied.

"I assume the have been satisfying you tastes too." Yamamoto's eyes stayed hard.

"Some yes but only one every few years." He answered.

Silence took over as Yamamoto debated with himself although there was one last question.

"You are being painfully honest with me. Strange for a demon."

"I have learned a lot from mortals. Friendship, caring, shivery and now I am trying one of them. I am…trusting you head captain…" The demon shifted obviously not comfortable with it.

Yamamoto now knew full well know Hitsugaya could take the pain and sights that came with a shinigami job that would make many other children his age sick and why the boy struggled in social situations and acted cold.

He could sense there was no ill will in the demon and sighed.

"I will admit I am not exactly comfortable know I know this but you have not shown any hostility to any of the gotie 13 yet." Yamamoto sighed and Hitsugaya looked up surprised teal eyes, "I will not do anything but I will be keeping a closer eyes on you."

A relived a rare smile spread over Hitsugaya's face, "I expected to be cut down," He admitted, "But I suppose I have a habit of underestimating kindness."

Yamamoto just shook his head, "Get ready to move out."

"Yes, head captain," Hitsugaya nodded and left.


	4. Kurosaki

Nine years old and he watched his mother die for him. Ichigo couldn't take it. He wasn't sure how many times he'd wandered up and down the bank of the river. Maybe he hoped to see that girl again. The one he was trying to save that day, or maybe…no he didn't know what he was doing here. Just wandering up and down.

Splash

Ichigo looked round to see a frantic looking white haired boy. He looked about his sisters age and he'd just thrown something into the river. He looked round terrified teal eyes resting on Ichigo. Ichigo blinked wondering what had happened to the boy.

"Hey…" He said, "Are you okay?"

He took a step forward and the boy took one back and then Ichigo noticed the arm clamped round his side. The boy was holding what looked like quite a bad wound, blood beginning to stain the red and black clothing.

"You're hurt." He noted, "My dad can help you." He told the boy, "I live at a clinic."

The other boy shook his head and turned to run away.

"Hey!"

Ichigo went after him. He managed to catch him since the boy was slowed by his injury and clamped his arms round him.

"Lemme go!" He boy breathed weakly, "I-I wanna see father…I…"

"You can after," Ichigo struggled to hold the surprisingly strong boy, "Let me help you."

"N-No. I…I have to go they'll…they'll take me away again…"

To Ichigo's relief the struggling was weakening but then he realised that could also be a bad sign.

"Hey," Ichigo panicked, "S-Stay with me, okay?"

But the boy didn't reply. He breathing was becoming ragged his body going limp. Ichigo put him down with wide eyes. Was he going to die? Like his mother…he couldn't do anything then. But he could now.

Since his mother's death his father couldn't walk him places like his mother would. So to compensate Isshin has given Ichigo a mobile phone.

"Dad, dad!" Ichigo panicked down the phone when his father picked up.

"What is It Ichigo?" The man asked urgently.

"I-I was walking…around the river bank and there was this boy. He's hurt bad dad. Can you come help?" He asked.

"Where on the river bank are you?"

"N-Near the bridge." He said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

The phone hung up and Ichigo bent by the boy.

"My dad's coming." He told him even though the boy was hardly conscious, "You'll be okay. I'm not gonna let you die."

* * *

Isshin wasn't long and sadly had to bring along the two girls as there was no one to look after them. They rushed the boy back the clinic and Ichigo had to keep his sisters busy while Isshin treated the child.

His wounds were bad but the boy pulled through and the man smiled when the bright pair of teal eyes opened.

"Hey," He gave a friendly smile.

The boy jumped his eyes wide.

"Shhh," Isshin said gently slowly going over to the bed, "It's okay."

The white haired child tried to back away ending up curled up in the corner of the bed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid," He tried to tell him reaching out a hand.

His eyes went from the hand and to the man again one thought running through his mind,

_He's gonna take me away._

The boy shot up with surprising speed jumping off the bed to the door.

"H-Hey you shouldn't be moving so fast!" Isshin turned to head to thump and a tumble

The young strawberry's timing couldn't have been better. The white haired boy and ran straight into Ichigo and the two and tumbled to the ground.

"Owwie…" The ginger rubbed his head then looked over to the boy who was struggling to get back to his feet because of the pain in his side.

"Got'cha." Isshin lifted the small boy who struggled as much as he could, "Timing couldn't have been better Ichigo."

"He's awake," Ichigo blinked getting to his feet.

"Lemme go!" The boy finally spoke, "Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"H-Hey," Isshin struggled to keep hold of the kid.

"My dad's not gonna hurt you," Ichigo told the boy and the child seemed to freeze at the word 'dad', "He's a bit silly but good."

The boy blinked down at Ichigo, "Y-your father?" He said his voice almost a whisper.

Ichigo nodded and the boy looked back to Isshin eyes wandering over him.

"Oh that's right," Isshin remembered, "Ichigo said you wanted to see your father didn't you."

The boy slowly nodded.

"Well then," Isshin took him back into the patients room and put him down on the bed, "If you're a good boy and let your wounds heal we can take you back to him."

"No you can't." The boy told him, "A mortal couldn't take me to father."

"Mortal?" Isshin repeated.

The boy blinked realising his mistake, "N-no I-I mean…"

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Da-" The boy stopped, he couldn't give his real name. They would find him. So for now he needed a pretend name, "T-Toushiro." He answered with a name he had heard in the street.

"Well you get some rest Toushiro," Isshin ruffled the boys hair, "We'll bring you some food okay?"

The boy cautiously nodded. He'd never tasted mortal food before.

The two girls came in with the food talking to the boy about how he got his injury but Toushiro told them nothing.

"Leave him alone you two," Ichigo came in, "It's bed time."

"But Ichi." Yuzu complained,

"Go bed," Ichigo ordered and the two walked out with sour faces, "You should get some sleep too." He looked to the boy who just stared back, "…Quiet aren't you."

"W-Why are you all so nice?" Toushiro asked cautiously.

Ichigo blinked, "Cause…cause…" Ichigo wondered what he was supposed to say, "Well we weren't gonna leave you. That's be…"

"Evil." The boy titled his head and finished.

"Erm… yeah I suppose." Ichigo shrugged, "Anyway dad said you need to get your rest."

The boy nodded and Ichigo left. Daygon watched and blinked.

_Mortals are strange…_

* * *

Over the next week Daygon began to learn just how strange these mortals were. When he was able Karin introduced him to a game called football although he didn't tell her he liked to pretend the ball was someone's head.

He ate at the table with the Kurosaki's watching in fascination as insults and sometimes food was thrown at each other. There was one evening he even asked.

"Do all families do this?"

The question came out of the blue and to Yuzu's relief stopped an oncoming food fight.

"Taski's family doesn't," Ichigo told him, "But her parents are boring."

"Oh…" The boy nodded.

"What did you and your father do?" Karin asked.

Toushiro went to speak but stopped. He always had to think of how to re-word things, "Father would always bring something yummy home for us to share."

He would bring back soul for him to have half of because he was too small to eat a full one.

"That sounds nice," Yuzu smiled.

At the end of the meal Yuzu started to clear away and Toushiro looked at the poster on the wall. The woman looked very pretty but he didn't know why they would have her picture on the wall.

"That's our mum," Ichigo told him looking at the picture sadly.

"Mum?" Toushiro blinked.

Ichigo nodded, "She's really pretty isn't she," The boy smiled, "I think Yuzu looks like her."

"What's a mum?" Toushiro asked realising Ichigo hadn't caught his question the first time.

Ichigo blinked, "You don't know what a mother is?"

Toushiro shook his head.

"Erm… It's like a dad but…a girl." Ichigo tried to explain.

"Hmm…" Toushiro didn't seem satisfied with that answer but left it.

"Do you not have a mother Toushiro" Isshin had heard their conversation.

Toushiro shook his head, "I have a guardian when father's working but I don't think she's my mother."

"Your posh you know that," Ichigo told him as Isshin just walked into the kitchen with a thoughtful expression.

Toushiro blinked, "…Posh?"

"Yeah like er…" Ichigo had to admit the boy didn't seem to know much either, "You speak fully like you say 'mother' and 'father' rather than mum or dad."

"Is that bad?" The boy questioned,

"No, Its just funny to us cause we're not posh."

* * *

Toushiro was healing nicely and Isshin was begging to worry about what they were going to do with the boy after. He tried to get some information out of him and asked the kid too but he said nothing about how he ended up injured and alone. It became more of a worry when he would hesitate when talking about his father he always had to pause to think.

Isshin made some enquires at the police station and local children's home about a white haired boy called Toushiro but there was no record of the child.

"Toushiro you need to tell us where you're from," Isshin said seriously one morning, "You're pretty much healed, you can go home now if you just tell us who to contact."

Toushiro said nothing. He liked it here with the Kurosaki's but he wanted to go back to his father… But he knew what that meant. He knew full well his purpose for creation and…he wasn't sure he wanted that anymore.

"Toushiro, please." Isshin said nicely, "Talk to us."

Tears were beginning to fill the little demons eyes, "I don't know…" He sobbed.

Little did they know Daygon had been created the very day the found him. He'd been with his father for a few hours after his creation before the shinigami came in and took him away. He fought. He fought against the collar they were using to hold him and escaped while they were transporting him though the world of the living. He changed his appearance as soon as they lost sight of him and wandered until he ran into Ichigo.

Now here he was a week and a half old completely lost. His father was so far away and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to reach him. He could feel shinigami presents in this town and he was scared.

Icchin put his arms round the boy like he would do Yuzu or Karin and rubbed his back.

"Shh," He said gently.

Ichigo had been watching from the side, "Why can't he just stay with us dad?"

Toushiro looked up blinking his large teal eyes.

"You wanted to go back to you father didn't you though?" Isshin looked to the boy,

Toushiro looked up then back down again, "I don't think I can yet...But I—I wouldn't mind staying here…"

He rested his head back on Isshin, his temporary father.

A horrible silence fell over them. Toushiro thought he was going to get kicked out and prayed silently that the kindness they had shown so far hadn't been some sort of trick.

"We'd have to get you a bed,"

Toushiro looked up with bright eyes,

"Can't stay in the patient room can you?"

Toushiro's face lit up, "R-really?"

"Kurosaki family is always open," He ruffled the boys hair.

"Does that mean I have a new little brother?" Ichigo came over.

"That it does." Isshin smiled

A smile spread across the little demon's face he hugged Isshin tight.

* * *

Over the next few days Isshin officially did the paperwork to make Toushiro Kurosaki a part of their family. The boy was told he had to join something called school. He went the first day and didn't like it. People told him what to do and the other boys thought he was strange.

He killed one on his way home.

His soul was only small so he was able to eat it all by himself. It didn't taste very good though. Not much sin.

After that he didn't go to school overly much. He didn't see the point in it and didn't find it very interesting so instead he spend the time wandering around Karakura watching the mortals in their everyday lives.

That he found interesting.

Mortals came in all shapes and sizes, some were huge like giant boulders, other where tall and thin like sticks. The variety of this world amused to no end and Daygon loved it.

The demon hit about 3 weeks old when he bumped into a strange man. He wore clogs, a stripped hat and after a moment something sunk with the demon.

His eyes narrowed and he backed away,

"Shinigami."

"You're only 3 weeks old Daygon," Urahara looked down at him, "You shouldn't be wandering around on your own."

"W-Why aren't you in your uniform?" The boy looked over him.

"Cause the Soul Soceity thought I did something bad," Urahara replied seeing the boy blinked.

"You're exiled?"

"Well wanted for death," Urahara shrugged, "Kind of like you, but they can't kill you can they?"

Toushiro wondered how this man knew so much his eyes watching him closely, "What do you want?"

"I can't help but notice how you're struggling to fit in, Daygon," Urahara spoke, "If you keep on the way you are the shinigami will find you."

"Why do you care?" The boy snapped.

"Well, let's just say in the future we will be facing a tough battle and it would be more beneficial to me if, when it comes you are free and able to help." Urahara explained.

Urahara knew this sounded a heartless straight forward deal but he could see the little demon relax because of this. His mind found, caring and simply helping things hard to comprehend so this was a way to make it so the demon understood.

"What I propose Daygon is that I teach you how to act in this world and how to blend in so you don't get taken by the shinigami and in return you help me when necessary."

Daygon thought about this offer but in the end he knew it was his only way to not be discovered. He didn't understand this world and this marked for death shinigami was in only way to ask questions without someone wondering why he didn't know.

* * *

So it was settled. Isshin was already aware Toushiro was having trouble at school so he was moved to be tutored by Urahara until he could better deal with other children. The Kurosaki's soon noticed that Toushiro was beginning to come to terms with things easier, he was asking less questions about things that should be common knowledge and overall acting less like an alien.

* * *

**Authors note: I do not own bleach**

**yep no back story needed for this one but lol it would be interesting to see how Bleach would pan out with this **

**thanks for all those reading and reviewing **


	5. Reigai v1

The reigai were gathered in the large darkened room. It was deathly silent as they waited until their creator arrived.

One glanced round, he recognized the look in their eyes.

Confusion.

They had been brought into this world knowing they were copies of another, he knew they simply wondered their purpose. They had the minds of their originals and he supposed the originals wouldn't like what was being planned. He was different though because his original was different.

The Reigai Toushiro Hitsugaya already knew what it was to have a purpose he didn't agree with and he planned to have a bit of fun with it.

* * *

The original Toushiro Hitsugaya was to put it simply worried as he glanced out over Karakura from his favorite spot. He had to assume Kageroza was ignorant of what he was or he doubted he would have been able to get away with the others but at the same time it confirmed he had a reigai. A copy of a copy was not likely to come out well.

Hearing footsteps, he turned his head,

"Your running away again?" He asked the green hair girl.

Nozomi froze where she was blinking away her surprise as he flash stepped in her path,

"Don't try and stop me." she narrowed her eyes.

He could smell it about her. There wasn't enough sin to have lived as long as a shinigami her age would have. She had to be a reigai.

"Do you think you're a danger, because you're a reigai too?" He asked.

The girl blinked taken aback, "How'd you-"

"You just told me," He covered.

"You..." She glared.

"You were build for a purpose you disagreed and ran away from your creator," Toushiro noted, "Now what are you trying to do?"

"It's none of you business," She snapped.

"It's my business when you're involved in a plot that is endangering the soul society," He pushed.

"And I'm trying to save it!" She hissed,

The selflessness was beginning to get up his noes.

"By killing yourself?" He asked.

Nozomi froze.

"You couldn't have guessed that one." She stated.

"Really?" He tilted his head, "Kageroza needs you do finish whatever he's planning and your trying to save us. How can he use you if he's dead right?"

The girl looked away, "It has to be done..."

"No it doesn't." He went to argue more but his soul phone went off.

Nozomi looked up in interest as he flipped it open.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Captain Hitsugaya could you please return?" Byakuya's voice came though,

"Why?" He questioned,

"Your Reigai is here."

Toushiro froze. How? Why? Was his reigai a demon or a shinigami? Would it agree with him and want to hide his true nature or would it finally reveal his well kept secret.

"What is it?" Nozomi looked cautiously at the young captain's reaction,

"I'll be there soon," Hitsugaya replied hanging up the phone then looked up to Nozomi, "We're going back."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Like hell I am."

"You have no choice."

Quickly, he grabbed Nozomi's arm and flash stepped coming to the outside of Urahara's shop to be faced with what was to him a odd sight. Himself, surrounded by captains their hands on their sword. It was actually kind of a scary site to think it could happen if they were to find out who he was.

"Nozomi!" Ichigo came over and pulled her away as the Reigai looked round,

"Took your time." He spoke a familiar small smirk on his face.

Toushiro's eyes stayed hard, it seemed the demon was at least stronger in him. Likely due to the added aggression Kagerosa had done so they would fight without hesitation despite having memories of those they are fighting.

"He said he does not want to follow Kagerosa and that you would be able to tell if he is being sincere or not." Soi Fon told him eyes firmly on the reigai.

"You know what I mean," The other Toushiro looked to his original.

He did know exactly what he meant. All he had to do was smell, the sin of bedrail he could smell it strongly, the reigai had defected.

"He's defected," Toushiro stated.

"How can you be sure?" Kurosuchi questioned.

"I just am," He replied, "I think I know myself well enough."

The captains looked between themselves still unsure, it was hard when they other reigai had attacked them so easily.

"I'm assuming Kagerosa doesn't know...about this?" He paused purposely and his double caught it,

"He knows nothing." he replied, "And I don't want to tell him."

Relief washed over Hitsugaya, his secret was safe and the reigai had no intention of revealing it.

"I still don't trust him," Ichigo stated, "He's smiling too much."

Almost to add to the point the reigai laughed, "Call me defective, broken. Either way I'm a little different to the others so maybe I'm not going to act the same as my original."

"You know captain..." Rangiku glanced at him, "Never act like this, It's kinda creepy."

To their surprise the Reigai snorted a laugh and even the original's lips twitched as he suppressed it.

"You don't have to worry about that one." The two said at the same time but the different tones made it sound odd.

The captains and others looked between them.

"I suppose they are the same person even if there are differences," Urahara pointed out.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**Reigai arc fun :) a filler, but a fun one I'm surpised not that may have played with the ideas more but can you imagin the fun of 2 likle demons running around. There maybe more Reigai arc Alternitives coming up cause obviously there's a reigai that dosent want to hide it, ths possiblity that Kagerose could find out hat Toushi is becuse he can't make a reigai of himm etc. hell of a lot of fun i can have with this**

**thanks to all readers and reviews, love hearing from you guys :)**


	6. Yukio

Touhsiro was starting to get pissed off.

He'd been wandering round this damn child's fullbring for what felt like hours slicing pixel rockets in half. Yukio has been quiet and it unnerved the captain. He felt like he was waiting for something.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The boy's voice came though and a door appeared in the blank white corridor, "This place is more interesting."

The rest of the corridor blocked off and he had no where to go but the red door in front of him that had written on 'hell'.

_Hell? We'll see._

He was surprised when he went through the door. So surprised he simply stood there looking at it. He knew it wasn't real, he didn't feel the connection he has with it but it was a perfect replica. It was hell.

"How?" He muttered.

"He did a good job didn't he?"

"F-" Toushiro's eyes snapped round, he knew that voice but when he looked upon the image of his father his mind clicked, "Fake..." He muttered to himself.

"Yes," The fake admitted summoning his large jagged blade, "But still able to beat you."

The fake Lucifer clashed with Toushiro and he glared his teal eyes,

"Fullbringer!" He roared into the air, "How? How can you know what to make?"

The Lucifer managed to overpower him he barely got away unharmed and started to run.

"I was told to," Yukio simply replied, "I made a deal."

The Lucifer appeared in front of him, Tosuhiro managed to parry the blow before darting off again.

"With the devil?" He growled.

"No." A familiar voice spoke.

He stopped and looked round, on top of one of the many ruined structures stood a female demon he'd come to hate,

"With me." She smiled at him.

"Terial." He hissed.

"It's nice to see you two Daygon," She summoned her scythe, the fake Lucifer seemingly disappeared, "Now I have a question to ask."

She darted down and Toushiro readied Hyorinmaru. The blades clashed.

"What did you do with that collar of yours?"

"Like hell I would tell you." He glared trying to push her back.

"I'll get it out of you," She pushed back just as hard, "We have all the time in the world in here."

* * *

The statement wasn't all true but the world inside that black box was going slower. Even so all the battles ended, Even Ginjo and Ichigo. This shinigami looked curiously at the remaining black box.

"I can't see Captain Hitsugaya being beaten," Renji spoke.

"The box would have gone if he was beaten," Byakuya pointed out, "The fight must still be going on."

"Then what's taking the squirt so long?" Kenpachi said impatiently.

Silence responded him, none of them knew.

* * *

"You weren't designed to use a single sword,"

Toushiro found himself flat on his back the scythe wielder over him and his Zanpactou out of reach. All he could do it glare up at her.

"Now," She bent down picking him up round his neck, "Do I really have to torture it out of you?"

"Yes." He glared.

"Good." Her red lips curved into a smile.

* * *

They waited a while. Long enough for the ginger to get concerned.

"Don't know about you but I'm sick of waiting," Ichigo readied his sword.

"Ichigo wait we-" Rukia tired to stop him but it was too late.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

* * *

"Where is it!?" Terial snapped as Toushiro put all his effort into keeping his screams in and pry her hand from his neck.

Neither worked too well as his cried of pain burst from his lungs.

"You know full well I won't stop until you give me what I want." She said calmly watching the little demon struggle.

He'd felt her power many times but it was never something you could get used to. All he felt was pain, it consumed every part of his body and consumed every thought. Terial always made it so it could potentially go on forever and eventually all the victim wanted it to do was stop. It would take a while but Terial knew he would reach that point eventually.

"S-Stop," He whimpered out.

And he did.

Terial's smile grew and she asked again,

"Then tell me where it is."

He took a few more minuets, like asking had reminded him why he was resisting but it didn't last too long, "In the Soul Society..."

"Where exactly?" She pushed.

He went to talk but the world began to shatter around them. Terial stopped in surprise and Hitsugaya went limp.

"Yukio!" She barked.

"Not me!" He seemed panky too as the world shattered and the three stood with the captains around them, Hyorinmaru stabbed into the ground not far from them.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo darted forward and went to slash at the woman.

Terial dodged out the way letting Toushiro fall knowing full well Ichigo would catch him.

"You could still be of use to me."

With surprising speed she was next to Yukio grabbing him before disappearing into darkness. There was a sunned silence. The woman who was just there felt strange, not something any of them had felt before.

"Toushiro." Ichigo remembered and shifted him only to see him out cold, his body twitching.

"Kurosaki, Rukia, get Captain Hitsugaya back to the Soul Society and inform the head captain about what happened." Captain Kuchiki told him.

"Yes, brother." Rukis nodded.

"And what are we doing?" Kenpachi looked at the noble.

"Fan out and see if we can find that woman again. If not the fullbringer to see if we can get some answers." He answered.

Ikkaku sighed, "Annoying..." But despite that he flash stepped off.

"You can't boss-"

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru interrupted popping up from his shoulder, "You gotta find who beat up, Snowy."

The captain rolled his eyes. Byakuya may not be able to order him around but he'd never hear the end of it if he ignored Yachiru. So he flash stepped off.

"Fine.."

"Take care of him, you two," Renji looked to Rukia and Ichigo, "You know Matsumoto's and Momo gonna do their nut."

"We'll be fine, Renji." Ichigo moved the boy into a more comfortable position as Rukia opened a Senkimon.

Renji nodded and he and Byakuya left to search.

"Let's go Ichigo." Rukia pulled Hyorinmaru from the ground.

"Right." The two entered the senkimon.

* * *

**Authors notes: I do not own bleach**

**Obviously set in the fullbringer bit lol**

**not sure what would happen with this one. would be a very delecate situation on Toushi's part that's for sure**


	7. regai v2

"Gotie, senbonzakura Kagaoshi,"

The regai's sword locked in his hand Byakuya uttered the final words to his victory. The petals began to circle and the regai Hitsugaya smiled.

"I'd expect nothing less." He uttered.

The petals took away any means of escape but Byakuya watched shocked when the regai's smile took a sinister turn. With the glow it was hard to tell but he was saw the boy's eyes changed colour

"But survival protocol won't let me just sit here," he finished.

The Kuchiki wondered what he meant. None of the other regai the lieutenants encountered had any sort of last resort. No matter though the attack went thought.

An explosion rang over the Soul Society and the original Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks.

"Shit." Was all he said before he used powers he shouldn't to get to Byakuya's location quick.

Byakuya stood in the aftermath of the battle...rather confused. He thought that would be the final blow, was he underestimating Captain Hitsugaya? He was a good warrior yes but he lacked experience. That should have been enough to beat him. But still he stood still holding the regai's zanpactou. It would have disappeared if he was dead.

The area was still misty and childish laughter filled the air. It was strange to the ear, Hitsugaya didn't often laugh, let alone like that.

"Kuchiki!"

Hitsugaya's voice and the clash of metal behind him, Byakuya spin on his heel, flash stepping some distance to see two Hitsugaya's clashing swords. But one, he had to assume was the regai, since he still held it's sword held two shorter jagged swords.

The two jumped back from one another and Byakuya got a good look at the regai. His eyes were snake-like, there were red streaks in his hair and strange markings on his left side.

"Come to ruin my fun?" The regai said to its original.

The change in personality was shocking. The serious boy genius, Byakuya was used to stood against an insane child that smiled happily at the thought of spilling more blood.

"What's going in Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked the boy who seemed wary but not surprised by his regai's behaviour.

"Give me his sword and go," Hitsugaya held a hand out for the regai's Hyorinmaru, "I'll handle him."

"Yep, ruining the fun" the regai sighed.

"Fine..." Byakuya didn't seem happy about it but handed the sword over.

Turning to leave reluctantly. It bothered Byakuya that this meant Hitsugaya was defiantly hiding something. No other regai had that reaction to a life or death situation, nor had he ever seen Hitsugaya himself act that way. But at the same time Hitsugaya wasn't surprised and took the second zanpactou in hand shifting to fight as a duel weirder like the regai was.

Safe to say. Byakuya knew from here on, he need to keep an eye on their youngest captain.

* * *

**Authors Note: I do not own bleach**


	8. Deals

It was still sitting there. Yamamoto's stuttered zanpactou. Since shining aim didn't really leave bodies people payed their respects to the greatest fire zanpactou.

Hitsugaya had Ben here for awhile and to most's surpise had been here the longest out the captains. No one knew but he felt unnatural not Yamamoto was gone. The moment he was killed the young demon felt his right to be here disappear, his right to fight as a shinigami and wield a zanpactou all disappear in an instant.

Dispute having a clear place in this world, with Yamamoto gone, it all suddenly felt quite unstable.

"You've been hanging around here a lot, Hitsugaya?"

He didn't have to turn round to recognise the voice of Kyoraku the new head captain. He gave a sigh. Maybe it was time for the new head captain to take on the deal of the old. He looked over his shoulder at the man.

"There's something I need from you head catpain, before I can go on with my duties and normal." He told him and Shunsui tiled his head curiously,

"Something old man Yama did for you but can't now?" He asked

Toushiro nodded, the doors closing behind the head captain as if knowing the need for privacy.

"It's you're choice whether you keep things going how Yamamoto did and for the record central 46 are not aware of what I'm about to tell you."

"You've really peaked my interest, Hitsugaya," Shunsui couldn't help but say, "What's this great secret between you and Yama?"

"Me and Yamamoto head a deal," he spoke, "in that in exchange for fighting for the soul society and never consuming another soul,"

That bit shocked Shunsui completely, "what do you mean never consume another soul?"

Toushiro sighed. He guessed he should have explained this bit first.

"My true name is Daygon, head captain. I am a demon created by Lucifer from hell. I used to eat souls but since making this deal with Yamamoto he has allowed me some of his own reatsu every so often to stop me from craving too badly." He was being blunt with his explanations but he couldn't see any other way of doing it.

"A...a demon?"

Toushiro nodded,

"But as I was explaining Yamamoto and myself had a deal. If I fought for the gotie 13 and never ate another soul he would keep my secret and allow me to live peacefully in the soul society."

"Why ask me this?"

Hitsugaya was surprised by the question. He expected just shock maybe anger or for him to just laugh and say he always knew he was different but instead he asked this,

"With Yama dead then no one knows about you anymore right?" He pointed out, "why didn't you just carry on rather than getting my approval?"

"Fair question," hitsugaya nodded beginning to understand, "to put it simply I work differently to you mortals. Mortals do what they want when they want there's no..." He struggled to it it into words, "rules," he eventually said, "Although I never want to go back home I still don't feel right here. I struggle for breath sometimes, the air feels so thin without hells miasma. The deal helps hold me here. Helps me..." Again it was hard to explain, " When Yamamoto died all of a sudden I felt wrong. I no longer felt I had a right to be here."

"It gives you purpose?" Shunsui was able to simplify.

Hitsugaya blinked, "kinda of..."

Now he'd pointed it out Shunsui was able to see it. The boy's breathing was shallow even shaking slightly.

"Then how could I say no?" He smiled, "I mean we have a big battle on our door step and we can't afford to loose a captain not to mention I think if I sent you away and Rangiku found out I would be killed."

The boy gave a rare smile and took a deep breath like he just surfaced from underwater.

"Thank you head captain." He nodded.

"Fine, fine," Shunsui shrugged it off still not used to being called head captain, "now you better show everyone else your okay I know juu's been worried."

"Right." The doors opened again and the 10th squad demon left happily accepted.


End file.
